Andrew
, Lucas , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Manga = Chapter 98 }} was one of the antagonists of The Promised Neverland. Andrew was a member of the Ratri Clan and a loyal and obedient underling of Peter Ratri. He had a history of ambushing and destroying shelters built by William Minerva, as well as killing orphans who he viewed as pests and addressed them as "cattle children". History Not much was known about Andrew's past at the moment, but sometime previously he became affiliated with the Ratri Clan and began working under Peter Ratri. Later, he received a seven-man strong team under his command with whom he cooperated closely. Appearance Andrew was a tall and slim young man with dark skin and hair with black streaks. He wore a pair of circular-lense glasses over his narrow yet intimidating eyes, and a dark color suit when he met Phil in Grace Field.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 100 When working as an assassin under Peter Ratri's commands, Andrew wore a black uniform and was armed with a rifle when he and his team ambushed the shelter the escaped orphans were in.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 103 After Mister and Lucas blew up the shelter, the explosion left Andrew physically scathed. Andrew was covered in blood and tattered clothes. The left side of his face was severely deformed and charred, with blood dripping down from his face to his feet. What was left is a hideous and terrifying expanse of the muscles, tendons and bone structure beneath. His left eye was left bulging right on top of his naked eye socket, a ragged gap in his cheek offered a glimpse of an exposed jawbone and a strip of raw gristle stretching vertically across what remained of Andrew's mouth, furtherly implying his unstable psyche.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 111 Personality Andrew appeared as a calm and serious man. When he was assigned to look for Phil after Grace Field's new caretaker's suspicions of the toddler, Andrew greeted him with a stoic and emotionless look on his face, which soon switches to an intimidating one as he sought to threaten Phil. When Andrew and his team ambushed the shelter Emma and her comrades were in, he greeted them by explaining how it has been a pain for him to "weed out" the shelters, as he described there will soon be a slaughter. Implying how Andrew has been consistent with his job of massacring inhabitants in shelters of William Minerva, showing the merciless side of him. After Mister orchestrated an explosion in an attempt to kill Andrew, Andrew miraculously survived, at a cost of having his face severely disfigured along with his psyche being unstabilized. Andrew's serious and emotionless persona is now replaced with an insane, overwrought one. Evident when he laughs hysterically as he explained how lucky he was to survive as "heaven is definitely on his side".The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 111 Andrew's laugh further implied the mental breakdown he received from the explosion, as well as his loss of any semblance of control towards his emotions and actions. Andrew was also remarkably insensitive to pain. When Emma and Oliver shot an already injured Andrew, the latter did not flinch from his injuries and was even able to move without much difficulty as he attempted to attack Dominic.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 112, pages 3-5 Plot Cuvitidala Arc On March 2046, Andrew was assigned by Ratri to hunt down the escapees of Grace Field and Grand Valley. Andrew managed to track down the shelter they thought to be hiding in but was unsuccessful in catching the escapees as the shelter turned out to be a decoy. Andrew later contacted Peter Ratri over a phone, as he learned how the decoy shelter was part of his brother's plan which was formulated to trick enemies from hijacking the actual shelter.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 98 Later during the year, Andrew was assigned to look for Phil after suspicions the Grace Field's new caretaker has of the toddler. Andrew greeted Phil impassively, which soon switched to a much more intimidating and threatening demeanor, as he demanded to have a talk with him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 100, pages 12-13 After an unknown amount of time, Andrew continued his search for the children by tracking down every dummy shelter he could find, after which he destroyed them to make sure that nobody could use the dummy shelters in the foreseeable future. A year and a half later, Andrew tracked down Emma and her friends in Shelter B06-32 as he blew up the walls of the place and started to hunt them down.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 103, pages 18-19 He began to search for the children and as soon as he found them, he shot two children who tried to escape through a secret underground passage and Chris who he shot in the left eye. The children threw a gas grenade at him, but Andrew was well prepared as he and his team put their gas masks on and continued to search for the children. Mister and Lucas started a counter-attack as they killed three comrades of Andrew's, infuriating the latter as he decided to hunt down the two. A fierce gunfight followed in which two members of Andrew's team were killed by Mister and Lucas but at the price that both men were hit several times by the gunfire. Mister and Lucas managed to flee to the weapon room, all to gain time to ensure that the children could escape. After which Andrew and the two remaining members of his team kept Mister and Lucas at gunpoint, ready to finish them off. Mister then gave a sign to Lucas, after which the latter unexpectedly pointed his gun at a gas cylinder which he then shot, resulting in a huge explosion, seemingly killing all men, including Mister and Lucas in the process. as he attempted to shoot him.]] Miraculously, Andrew survived the explosion, leaving him heavily injured, covered in blood and burns, after which he pursued the escaped children. After a day of searching, he saw Alicia, Dominic, and 3 other children escape their hideout.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 110, page 19 Andrew shot Dominic in his leg, held Alicia hostage, and killed off the other 3 children and later one other who came to search for the orphans with Emma, Ray, Don, and Gillian. Whilst grabbing onto Alicia's neck, Andrew furiously demands the four to get down on their knees. The four, however, stood up and prepared to shoot Andrew when Zack and the other came to rescue them. stared in horror.]]Unafraid of the orphans, Andrew explained how Mister and Lucas died in the explosion and how he was lucky enough to survive because how "heaven is definitely on his side". The death of Mister and Lucas left the orphans in utter shock as Andrew soon led out a hysterical laugh, demanding the orphans to dare to shoot him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 111 Pointing his rifle at Alicia, Andrew was about to shoot her before Oliver shot him first instead. As Zack and Emma rescued Alicia from Andrew. Andrew attempted to kill Dominic before a giant wild demon appeared behind him. The demon pounced onto Andrew and gobbled him up, killing him in the process.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 112, page 1-8 Skills and Abilities Skilled Accuracy Andrew is known for his good marksmanship and great accuracy. This was shown when he shot and killed multiple orphans with ease who tried to escape the shelter and when he chased Mister and Lucas in the shelter. While he shot at them, he succeeded in hitting them numerous times. Relationships Peter Ratri Andrew is an underling of Ratri, and is hence obedient and cooperative to his commands and orders, as he was often assigned by him to ambush shelters and hunt down escapees from the orphanage. Phil Andrew sees Phil as nothing more as a mere cattle-child, whose only purpose in life is to be raised and eaten. He also taunts him by intimidating him with his words and appearance when he met Phil for the first time. Emma Andrew thinks of Emma as the leader of the escaped children and thus, he points most of his attention to her. He even claims after he held Alicia hostage so that Emma can't shoot him because he is a human being just like her, implying that Emma is weak. Andrew clearly shows a great deal of hatred towards Emma after everything that happened at the time of the explosion. Gallery Andrew's disfigured face.png|The man with two faces. References Site Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Ratri Clan Category:Villains